Snuffles forgets
by kaydi
Summary: During a full moon, Sirisu becomes seperated from the others. And when they find him, he has no idea who he really is.


__

I know, people, I know. I should be working on My name is Cassiopeia. Well don't worry, I am in the revising part. It's almost done. 

Oh and I need a new title for this. If you have any suggestions PLEASE tell me. Thanks.

Oh there is the door bell. Must go hand out candy to the small freaky ones. Heheheehe

One for you, one for me. One for you, two for me, one for you, three for me…

I live in my own world where Sirius and his memory are mine. James and Remus too. But not peter. Like I'd want him. Look, his name doesn't even get capitalized. I don't think he does much in this story anyway. Oh, well. Like I said before, Sirius is mine. All mine! And it's my world so leave me alone!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!! 

****

Snuffles forgets.

The full moon rose, pale and tragic over the forest.

For some the moon was a thing of beauty, for others it was a symbol for fear and pain, and others it held nothing.

But for four friends the full moon meant something much, much more.

The lonely howl of a wolf echoed through the open window of the Gryffindor common room. Lily Evens looked up from her homework. She shared a worried look with her best friend Erin White. She hated the full moon. It took her friends from her and she worried about them all the time they were gone.

Another howl floated through the window, this time a dog. They howled in unison for a while then all was quiet. 

Erin's face was calm, but Lily knew better. Her boyfriend was out there just as Erin's was. They were stubborn boys. Nothing could persuade them from doing something once they set their hearts on it. Lily sighed and turned back to her homework, circling stuff the boys would need to study before breakfast the next morning. She heard a thunderclap and frowned. Hopefully the boys would have enough sense to find shelter, but on a night like this none of them had much sense. To be honest Erin's boyfriend rarely had any sense as it was. Still maybe they would spend the night in the shack. But of course, knowing them, the storm would only make the night more exciting. 

**__**

Catch me if you can! howled Padfoot as he romped ahead of his friends.

**__**

Not fair, Padfoot! You have a head start! Moony growled. He bounded off after his friend.

Prongs rolled his eyes at his friends. Even though he couldn't speak them, he understood the barks and growls of his canine friends. Wormtail sat on his back because there was no way he would be able to keep up with his larger faster friends. Wormtail gave a squeak when Prongs leapt after his friends.

Padfoot ran for the sheer joy of it. The dog mind had completely taken over. He felt so happy and free. He glanced over his shoulder at Moony who was catching up, but it wasn't about winning anymore.

Moony felt the same way as he lifted his head and gave along howl of joy. Padfoot joined in and they howled together under the full moon.

Moony couldn't believe at one time, he had hated the moon. It still brought him pain and it still hurt. But the pain had been easier to bear over the past two years. 

His next howl was cut short by the clap of thunder. They watched as lightning flashed and lit up the forest. A turret of rain was dumped on the four friends.

**__**

Maybe we should go back .Moony barked. Prongs nodded, Padfoot looked longingly at the path, but Moony knew he would come. They would go where ever Prongs leaded them. They would follow him to hell and back.

They hurried through the forest toward the shrieking shack.

Padfoot was trailing behind. The rain was making his shaggy fur heavy. It hung over his eyes and made it hard to see. He paused to shake himself and when he looked up the others were gone.

**__**

Not a problem. he told himself **_Just use the nose._**

But the rain made it hard to smell. Finally he picked up a trace of wolf. Moony.

Just as he reached the edge of the forest, he tripped on a wet root, sticking out of the ground. His head impacted with the root and he fell into darkness.

Back in the shack, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail arrived soaking but unaware that their friend was not there. Moony sprayed everything including Prongs and Wormtail when he shook himself.

Just then a flash of pain hit him. **_Morning_** **_already?_**

He fell on to the bed panting and whimpering in pain. Prongs and Wormtail looked away. They hated to see their friend in pain. Soon his cries of pain subsided and instead of Moony, Remus Lupin now lay exhausted on the bed.

Wormtail closed his eyes and after much concentration, Peter Pettigrew shed his rat form.

Prongs found it much easier to change back into James Potter. But then of course he was the best student in their year.

James reached out and slipped an arm under Remus. He waited for Padfoot to take Remus on the other side. He assumed Padfoot would have already changed back into his best friend, Sirius Black.

" Hey, Padfoot?" He frowned when he didn't get an answer.

"What is it, Prongs?" Remus asked weakly. Transformations always to a lot on the pale tired boy. Even though he had been putting up with them for almost ten years now, they never got easier. Except of course when he was joined by Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. But this had only been a recent development.

"Padfoot isn't here."

"What do you mean?"

Peter got up and went downstairs. In a minute he was back.   
"He's not downstairs." 

"Where could he be?" Remus asked. Thunder crashed outside the window and he watched the rain pour down worse than before.

"He's probably doing something stupid. Like usual." Peter said. James smiled a little. If Sirius were here he would have pounced on Peter for that comment.

"that is weird. Maybe he went back to school."

"Without telling us? In this weather? No, not even Sirius would do that, Prongs.

"Let's check." James pulled out a wrinkled blank sheet of parchment. He tapped the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." From his wand lines began to spread across the paper until a detailed map appeared on the previously empty parchment.

**__**

Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief- Makers

Are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

James watched the small dots that indicated the living and nonliving in Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was walking down the hall toward his office. James's girlfriend, Lily was pacing the common room while Sirius's girlfriend, Erin sat in front of the fire. Many other' moved and stood on the paper. Not one said Sirius Black.

" He's not in the school."

" Maybe he got lost. He'll come back when the storms cleared." Remus suggested.

"Maybe." James didn't look convinced. "I'm going to check."

"Prongs, it's a nightmare out there. You can't go out there." Remus told him.

"Padfoot's out there, Moony. I'm going after him. You know he would for us."

"Fine. Just if you don't fine him, come right back."

"Yes, mum." James grinned.

He slipped though the passage and back out into the storm. 

The wind howled and the rain came down so hard and fast that in hurt. All he could hear was the raging wind.

"Padfoot?" He tried calling, but the wind took his words away. He closed his eyes and Prongs appeared. He took off into the storm to look for his friend.

An hour later, Prongs reappeared in the shack, wet , grumpy and alone.

"Nothing?" Remus asked.

Prongs shook himself, spraying everyone with water. He changed back into James and he shook his head.

"Nothing. No one had seen him." He was referring to the strange and sometimes deadly animals that inhabited the Forbidden Forrest.

"The unicorns were hiding in that old cave. They said they hadn't seen him. The centaurs only said ' His star is bright.' When I asked them how on earth they knew that with all the clouds they just gave me that stare, you know the one, and left."

Remus shrugged. "Erin is going to kill us."

"Lily will help her." Peter added.

"And of course they'll write to Addi and she will come over and dig us up and kill us again." 

"She had to be my best friends sister." Remus shook his head. 

"We don't pick the people we love. They pick us." James told him.

"Lets pray this storm lasts longer than their tempers do."

The storm lasted most of the day and cleared up by that night. James, Remus, and Peter were forced to spend most of the day in the shack without Sirius's normal craziness to liven things up and were nearly bored to death.

When they finally ventured back outside, the storm had calmed down considerably. The wind was only a soft whistle and the rain that had pelted down before only drizzled. 

They entered the Great hall, minus Remus who had gone straight up to the infirmary, and sat down.

"James," Lily offered him a plate of chicken.  
"hey."

"Where were you guys?" Erin asked. "And where is Sirius?'  
"Oh we got stuck in the shack form the storm." James answered turning his attention back to his plate. He really didn't want to answer the second question.

"So where is Sirius?"

James shrugged.

"He's gone." Peter told her. James kicked him under the table.

"OW! What was that for?" James glared at him. He shrugged and ate his roll.

"James." Lily was using her warning voice. "Where is Sirius?"

"We lost him."

"In the forest. We thought he was right behind us and he wasn't. He never came back to the shack." He waited for the explosion. It was right on time.

"WHAT?!" Both girls yelled. Other people turned to look at them. Lily and Erin exchanged a look and each grabbed a boy by his collar and dragged him out of the hall.

Lily threw James against the wall with more strength than he knew she had.

"Where is Sirius?" Her eyes were in dangerous mode.

"I told you we don't know." Erin wavered for a minute then ran up the stairs.

"Now look what you've done." Lily glared at James. She turned and followed Erin crying. "Erin, wait up."

James sighed and turned to Peter, who was looking very traumatized.

" I guess we better go look for him."

Padfoot awoke to birds singing and a splitting headache

Where am I? Nothing looked familiar. He got unsteadily to his feet. A fresh spasm of pain shot up his back leg. He whimpered. He leaned over. There was a fresh cut on his back leg.

"Oh poor doggie." He looked up. A girl was standing there. She was about eight maybe nine.

"Mum, come here!" 

"What is it?" Her mum came over her arms full of bags.

"Look, he's hurt."

"Oh, poor thing."

"can we take him home? Please? Just till he gets better."

"Oh alright." The girl helped him to his feet. Padfoot limped to their house which thank fully wasn't far. Her mother gave him some water which he drank gratefully.

"What are you going to call him, Sara?" 

"Snuffles." Padfoot gave her a concerned look. 

"Oh come one." He tried to say but all that came out was a bark .**Of course nothing else would come out, You're a dog ,you can't talk.**

Still he wondered why he had thought maybe he could talk.

Over the next few days Sara pampered him. His leg healed very well and soon he was running around the house.

But James, Remus and peter weren't having quite as good a time. 

The girls refused to talk to them. In classes the teachers constantly asked them where Sirius was and they didn't know.

James had detention from the potions master Professor Beaker because he refused to denounce his friend., who Beaker was convinced was skipping.

Not to mention they were worried sick about Sirius. No one had seen a sign of him since before the full moon. Some of the kids were convinced he had been eaten by a werewolf. James and Remus laughed it off.

"What if he's still in the forbidden forest?" Remus asked in their dorm on the fourth day of Sirius's disappearance,

"He would have come out by now." James said.

"what if he's dead?" Peter asked. James leapt over his bed and grabbed Peter by the robes. He lifted him up and shook him.

"He's' not dead! Don't you ever say that! Marauders can't die!" 

"Prongs, calm down." Remus made James lower Peter . James took several deep breaths.

"Sorry Wormtail. I'm just really worried." Peter brushed himself off.

"It's okay Prongs."

Remus stared out the window at the village. The village? The one place they hadn't looked.

"Prongs! The village!"

"What?"

"We never looked in Hogsmeade!" James had already grabbed his invisibility cloak and was headed down the stairs.

They searched all over Hogsmeade. No one had seen a large black dog anytime in the past four days.

Finally they came to the last house on the lane.

James knocked on the door.

A middle age woman answered the door.

"Excuse me, we don't mean to bother you but have you seen a large black dog anytime in the past four days?" James asked her.

The woman thought. "Well yes, my daughter found a dog about three days ago. He was hurt and we took him in. Let me get him and we can see if he's yours."

"Thank you." James crossed his fingers.

"Sara? Can you bring Snuffles out her please?" 

With that the boys burst into stifled laugher. 

"Snuffles?" Remus whispered to James. James shrugged. But just then a girl, Sara obviously , came out dragging a huge black dog with her.

"Padfoot!" James cried. " There you are. We've been looking for you for ages." The dog cocked his head. James saw confusion in his eyes.

"Thanks a bunch. He's always running away." Remus told the woman.

"Mum, I want Snuffles. He's mine." James could see the beginnings of a temper tantrum coming on.

"Well thanks again, we gotta go, bye." He seized Padfoot by the neck and pulled him away.

They pulled him all the way to the shack. Making sure no one saw them they snuck into the shack.

"Padfoot, what on earth were you doing?" James yelled as soon as they got inside. The dog simply stared at him. "Padfoot change back now!" James ordered. Fear mounted inside him when Padfoot continued to sit. 

"Sirius, come one. Change back."

"James, I don't think he can." Remus whispered.

Padfoot didn't know who these boys were and he wasn't sure he liked that short one. But the other two he knew he could trust. But he liked playing with Sara. But those tow, they seemed so familiar somehow. Like he knew them from somewhere.

The tall one with messy black hair was yelling at him now.

"Padfoot, what on earth were you doing? Padfoot change back now." Change back? Change back to what? 

"Sirius come one. Change back." Now he was calling him Sirius. Who the heck was that?

"James I don't think he can." Padfoot's sharp ears picked up the boy's whisper.

The other boy paled and began to pace back and forth. Padfoot watched him for a few minutes and then gave up as it made him dizzy.

James forced himself to think. What if Remus was right? What if he couldn't change back. There had been no reaction, no sign he recognized them. He had growled at Peter.

"Let's take him back to the castle. Maybe Lily and Erin will be able to help." Remus nodded. James draped the invisibility cloak over Padfoot who wasn't very happy about it.

They walked quietly and somehow made it up to the Gryffindor common room safely.

"Get Lily and Erin and we'll take him up." James told Remus who nodded and hurried off.

James ad Peter dragged Padfoot up the stairs and into their dorm room. Thank God they were the only ones in the room. Anyone else might go crazy from the mess, plus everything they had planned in this room.

James pulled the cloak off Padfoot who looked very unhappy and hid under the bed.

James sighed. This had been a long day and he had a feeling it wasn't going to get any better.

"Lily Erin? Can you guys come here? Do you think you could help me with this charm? I wasn't here for it." Remus asked them. Lily lowered her book and glared at him. He knew she was still mad and them for losing Sirius.

Then in a lower voice. "We found him." 

"Sure Remus. I think we could." Erin said in the same tone. He led them up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Ugg! Do you guys ever clean?" Erin made a face as she stepped in an old Herbology project gone wrong.

"No." Came the muffled voice of James.

"James? Where are you?" Lily asked.

"Under here." James pulled himself out from under the bed.

"What on earth are you doing under there?"

"Looking for Padfoot. He won't come out." They all knelt. Sure enough, Padfoot was under the bed. He was too far back for anyone to reach. He was whimpering.

"oh. Padfoot. Come on out." Erin cooed. Padfoot seemed to be thinking then he crawled out.

"Oh good boy." Erin scratched him behind his ears.

"He wouldn't change back." James told them.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"I don't think he can. It's like he doesn't know who we are, like he doesn't remember us." James told her.

"James, I think I remember Sirius telling me you guys did a spell so you could turn each other back if one of you got stuck." Lily asked. James nodded. "Well, why don't you use that?"

"Well, it's a very powerful spell. Usually Sirius helps. I don't know if the two of us will be able to do it." Remus advised her

"Just try it anyway." Erin said. James and Remus nodded. 

"Stand back." Erin got up ad went to go stand next to Lily. James and Remus pointed their wands at the dog and muttered a complicated spell. Two beams of light burst from their wands and hit Padfoot. He began to change. Slowly he became human.

Now they might have expected thanks, maybe and explanation as the first words from his mouth. But they didn't expect what he did say.

Sirius stared at his hands, turning them over and staring at them with large frightened eyes.

"What in the world?" he muttered. The sound seemed to surprise him more than his hands.

"Sirius?" Erin asked. Sirius growled at her. She slapped him. "Don't you growl at me."

He only glared at her.

"Padfoot, what's wrong? Why didn't you change back?" Remus asked him.

"I, I," He seemed unsure of what to say.

Then before anyone could say anything, Sirius ran out the door and down the steps as fast as he could.

Padfoot, or Sirius now, ran for his life. He stumbled with his two long legs. He ignored the stares of people in the common room and fled through the portrait hole. He wasn't sure what had just happened but he knew he didn't like it.

"Sirius! Come back!" James hollered after him. Sirius just seemed to run faster.

James gasped as Sirius turned a corner and promptly ran straight into non other than, Snape and Beaker.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally showed his face." Beaker sneered.

Sirius looked around positively terrified.

"Well, Black, what do you have to say for yourself? Disappearing for five days like that. You have the castle in an uproar."

Sirius narrowed his brow and just shook his head.

"Speak when you're spoken to!" Beaker roared. Sirius now tilted his head to the side.

"Padfoot, there you are." James ran up and grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay out of this Potter." Beaker hissed.

"But sir, "

"He said go away Potter!" Snape sneered.

"But," All the while Sirius seemed to get more and more confused. He looked from Beaker and Snape to James and Remus. 

Sirius, could bearly stand it. Voices were fleeting through his head. Voices that he knew but couldn't place. Every now and then an image would float into his mind unbidden and he could catch it. But those were fleeting.

This man with his long nose and skin like a vampire, scared him. Sirius could smell the hate on him. He grabbed Sirius by the color of his robes. Sirius struggled. He didn't like being caught. It made him feel trapped. And he didn't like it by this man anymore.

"Look Potter, Black has missed his detention with me and therefore must deal with me."

"Actually, I believe since he is in my house, I must deal with him." Sirius whirled around which was hard to do since the man still had him trapped. A tall woman with neat black hair tied up on top of her head was standing there her arms cross, looking very stern.

Sirius just caught a picture of this woman reading off a long scroll of paper. He tried to hang on to the memory, but it was fleeting like all the rest. And in an instant it was gone, once again leaving him with a blank.

"Minvera, This boy was out of line. He has skipped five days of school and there fore must be punished."

"Yes, be that as it may, he is in my house. I will take him." She took his robes out of the man's hand and marched him down the hall. "You two Potter. Lupin."

They went into her office. She led Sirius to a chair and let go. Sirius stood there as if unsure of what to do.

"Sirius. Sit." James told him. Sirius sat.

"Now boys, what on earth is going on? Sirius where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you." Sirius said nothing.

"Professor, Can I say something?" James asked.

"Make it quick, Potter."

"Well, Monday night, we had a detention outside for Professor Beaker." Which was true they just hadn't shown. "We kinda got lost and Sirius got separated from us. We thought he was right behind us, but he wasn't. We tried to tell Professor Beaker but he wouldn't listen. Well we've been looking for the past few days and we just found him today. He was wandering around and he didn't recognize any of us." He said this all very fast.

James took a breath. Then he dropped the bomb. "Professor , I think he's got amnesia."

Professor McGonagall simply stared at him, then she turned her glare on Sirius. 

"Black, do you know who I am?" She asked sternly. 

Never saying a word, Sirius slowly shook his head. 

"Do you know anyone in this room?" Again, no.

"Can you even speak?"

"He hasn't said word since we got back." Remus said quietly.

"Wait here." McGonagall got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Padfoot, what is wrong?" James asked. Sirius only gave him a blank stare.

James turned back to Remus. "This is so creepy. He's my best friend and he's looking at me like I'm a total stranger."

"I know." Remus agreed.

Just then Professor McGonagall return, accompanied by none other than Professor Dumbledore, himself. Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sat himself down next to Sirius. 

"Hello, Sirius. Do you know who I am?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Sirius shook his head.

"That's all he'll do." Whispered McGonagall. "He won't say anything or make any noise. The boys say he hasn't said a word since he returned." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"Sirius, can you tell me what you remember?" Sirius only gave him a blank stare. Then slowly he spoke.

" I don't remember you or this place. I just remember waking up and being in the forest. Before that, there's nothing." 

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you know what you are?"

Sirius eyed him wearily. 

"Minerva, I think he may need to have a short stay in the hospital wind. Poppy may be able to help him. James, Remus, you may take him down." 

James and Remus led Sirius out of the office.

"Oh no, What did you boys do now?" Madam Pomfrey asked. The boys were regulars here.

"Sirius lost his memory." James told her. She looked worried.

"Oh dear, that's something I can not fix. "

"What?!" James and Remus gasped.

"Yes, it is something he must do on his own. Until then he can rest here. I suggest you bring him things and tell him stories. See if anything jogs his memory."

She got Sirius into a bed and to her surprise he followed with out his usual complaining. His memory really must be gone. Usually Sirius complained and insisted he was fine the whole time.

The boys soon returned with books and papers. They settled around his bed and began to remember.

"Oh and here's the time we died Snape's hair red." James held up a picture of a very unhappy Snape with bright red hair.

Sirius smiled at the picture but couldn't remember doing it.

"Do you remember the animagus potion?" Remus asked in a lower voice.

Sirius tilted his head to the side. He still hadn't said much.

" Do you remember exploring the castle?" No reaction.

"Oh this is driving me crazy!" James jumped up. "We've tried everything. He just won't remember! I give up! It's just the three marauders."

Remus was busy calming James down so he didn't see the fleeting look of understanding on Sirius's face.

James just shook his head and just then Peter ran by. He knocked James's hand and the book he was holding, their astronomy book, flew out of James's hand and promptly hit Sirius on the head.

He fell back against the bed.

The book fell open to a marked page.

It was titled Sirius, the Dog Star. The thing that had been marking the page slipped out. It was a picture. 

Of unmistakable boys.

James grinned up at him and Remus gave him a small smile. His photo self waved merrily up at him. Peter was no where to be seen, but you could just make out a small dot in the middle of the lake.

A mix of voices, old and young, raced through his mind. 

__

"Siri, stop it! "

"Sirius stop pulling your sister's hair!"

"Your mother was a witch, that makes you a wizard."

"Sirius Black."

"James Potter, this your first year?"

"Remus, are you a werewolf?"

"We can be with you! We can do this!"

"Bottoms up."

"I love you Sirius."

"My mum was killed because of me."

"What do I care about some mudblood?"

"You father was killed last night."

"Voldemort's after me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I Bet he doesn't even know our password anymore." James was till yelling.

"I solemnly swear I am up to know good." Sirius placed his right hand over his heart and recited the Marauder's pledge.

They all turned and stared at him. 

"Hey guys." He got blinks in return. Peter began to stutter and fell over and accidentally threw another book at him. It hit him in the head again.

"OW! Wormtail!"

"He's back!" James yelled. He gave Sirius a huge bear hug, then began running around the room. "He's back! He's back! Padfoot's back!"

"Nice to have you back, Padfoot." Remus told him, much more calmly than James.

"Thanks Moony. Gosh, that was the weirdest feeling. It was like I didn't know you. I didn't know James. I didn't know Erin. Nothing. It was like a brand new place. Not somewhere that's seemed like home since the first day."

"Strange. " Remus said. "Prongs, give it up. I think we get it." He said to James who was now shaking some poor first year who had just entered. 

James let go of the terrified boy .

He turned back to Sirius. He sat down beside the bed and leaned in close to whisper something.

"Padfoot, do me a favor."

"Anything, Prongs."

"Never forget us again."

Sirius shook his head. "Never."

James grinned and jumped up.

"Come on we have to get revenge on Snape. And I think I got a plan."

****

"You always did have a plan didn't you, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

The picture winked up and him and joined his friends in leaning over the Marauder's map.

"Well don't worry because I have a plan too. A plan to keep that promise to you. I will never forget." He put the tattered, wrinkled picture back into the pocket of his threadbare, worn robes and began to remember.

Hey, I guess this turned out to be kinda a prequel to My name is Sirius Black. That wasn't what I was going for but this thing kinda wrote itself. Especially that last part. Oh well, please review. No flames. Remember I have a sensitive Sirius on my hands. Thanks.


End file.
